Red Thread
by asschabs
Summary: "I believe you and Sakura, just like your mother and Sakura's, are connected somehow... by a string, if you will. A string of fate."


**A/N: **It's been quite a while since I've ventured on ! It feels kinda good to be back. This idea came to me when I was supposed to be studying for my exams (haha HA), so I wrote it up. I'm pretty pleased with it considering that I haven't written anything in so long. It kind of feels like a warm up, you know? Like preparation to maybe one day write a longer fic (LIKE WITH CHAPTERS AND STUFF).

I've had a lot of InoSaku feels recently - these two cuties have literally stolen my heart and I don't think I'll ever get it back. I LOVE THEM SO MUCH IT HURTS. This is just a small piece to show my appreciation for them. I sort of like to look at their relationship in a way that Ino's affection for Sakura is quite one-sided. Sakura doesn't really know that Ino has feelings for her and that when Ino found out that Sakura had a crush on Sasuke she just went along with it because it seemed like it was the right thing to rather than, y'know, actually liking him like that.

**DICLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS IN IT

* * *

_...We could have been lovers in a past life... maybe._

Ino mused the idea, pondering the implications of it in her head. The thoughts recalled a conversation she had had with her father the day before.

_"Why do Sakura and I have to be rivals?" She had asked, to no one in particular, after the girl had left the flower store in a storm, over Sasuke or something of the sort - she hadn't really been paying attention. _

_"Our mother's get along, so why can't we?"_

_Inoichi couldn't suppress a chuckle at the question, "Well, you do get along with Sakura, don't you?"_

_Ino pouted at the response._

_"Yeah, but most of the time we're screaming down each other's throats."_

_"Maybe you should try harder to be nice to be Sakura."_

_"She doesn't make it easy!"_

_Inoichi let out another deep laugh._

_"It's not funny." Ino retorted, frowning._

_"Of course it isn't." Inoichi approached the counter where his daughter was trying her hardest to brood. _

_"I have a theory, you know." He tried, but Ino averted her gaze from his. _

_"It's a good theory..."_

_Ino twitched._

_Inoichi took it as a sign to continue. _

_"I believe you and Sakura, just like your mother and Sakura's, are connected somehow... by a string, if you will. A string of fate."_

_Ino turned slowly to face her father, more intent upon his opinion._

_"Yeah?" She prompted._

_"Mhm. And no matter what you do, you will always meet. Like destiny."_

_"But... Sakura and I are nothing like our mothers."_

_Inoichi smiled at his daughter and placed a comforting hand on top of her head._

_"That's the interesting part. See, I believe you are destined to have these relationships, but you have to shape them, be it by becoming best friends..." _

_Ino opened her mouth to argue. _

_"Or rivals," Inoichi went on. "That is my humble opinion, anyhow."_

_He moved his hand and picked up a cut cherry blossom lying on the counter. _

_"I believe that you not only inherited this string of fate with Sakura, but with Chouji and Shikamaru, too. You're pretty lucky. They are going to be your friends for life."_

A flick on the nose brought Ino back into reality.

"W-wuh?"

Emerald eyes met her own.

"Ah, so you are there! I was starting to think you had used your Mind Transfer Jutsu to swap with a flower."

Ino snarled.

"I wish I had now. It would have been more fun than standing here with you, Billboard brow."

Ino swore she saw a vein pop on Sakura's head, but before Sakura could completely blow her top, Ino hastily picked a flower from one of the bouquets behind her and placed it in her hair.

"Much better. Not so much emphasis on your forehead now."

Sakura stared at her with her mouth open for a moment, and then, slowly, her gape changed to a smile. It was a smile Ino rarely received from her.

"You're impossible." Sakura shook her head.

"You love it."

"Love? Don't make me laugh!"

Ino chuckled to herself, and Sakura's laughter followed quickly after.

Ino took the opportunity to retort and the two girls found themselves laughing with each other less viciously, joking, enjoying each other's wit innocently.

"Uh... don't you have to go meet Naruto, or something?"

Sakura's eyes widened at the realization.

"Shoot! I do..." She looked around frantically for a moment before bolting to the door.

"I'll speak to you tomorrow!" Ino called out to Sakura as she disappeared from sight.

The flower in her hair had dropped to the floor from her rush.

Ino smiled to herself, walking over to it. When she picked it up, she found herself stroking the petals.

"A yellow rose with red tips." She sighed, only now noticing the details of what she had put in Sakura's hair.

"A sign of friendship," she breathed.

Her smile faltered slightly.

"...and of falling in love."

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading and sorry for my babbling at the start! (＾▽＾)


End file.
